gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 9
Mario Kart 9 is the 9th game in the Mario Kart series for the SNES, N64, Game Boy, GameCube, DS, Wii, Wii U, 3DS, 4DS, PS4, NES and Xbox One. Characters Starter Characters *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Yoshi (Medium) *Colored Yoshis (Super Medium) (Purple Yoshi and Brown Yoshi) *Red Yoshi (Medium) (Yoshi's Palette Swap) *Light Blue Yoshi (Medium) (Yoshi's Palette Swap) *Yellow Yoshi (Medium) (Yoshi's Palette Swap) *Bowser (Heavy) *Donkey Kong (Heavy) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Heavy) *Toad (Light) *Wario (Heavy) *Princess Peach (Medium) *Koopa Troopa (Light) *Mini Bomb Kart (Heavy) Unlockable Characters *Waluigi (Cruiser) *Bowser Jr. (Light) *Princess Daisy (Medium) *Princess Rosalina (Cruiser) *Diddy Kong (Light) *Toadette (Light) *Birdo (Medium) *Metal Mario (Heavy) *Shy Guy (Light) *Honey Queen (Heavy) *Wiggler (Cruiser) *Lakitu (Light) *Paratroopa (Light) *Baby Mario (Feather) *Baby Luigi (Feather) *Petey Piranha (Heavy) *King Boo (Cruiser) *Dry Bones (Light) *R.O.B. (Heavy) *Baby Peach (Feather) *Baby Daisy (Feather) *Funky Kong (Heavy) *Dry Bowser (Heavy) *Fire Mario (Medium) (Mario's Palette Swap) *Ice Luigi (Super Medium) (Luigi's Palette Swap) *Blue Toad (Light) (Toad's Palette Swap) *Ludwig von Koopa (Medium) *Lemmy Koopa (Feather) *Roy Koopa (Super Heavy) *Iggy Koopa (Medium) *Wendy O. Koopa (Super Light) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Heavy) *Larry Koopa (Super Light) *Baby Rosalina (Feather) *Pink Gold Peach (Heavy) *Tanooki Mario (Medium) (Mario's Palette Swap) *Cat Peach (Medium) (Peach's Palette Swap) *Light Blue Shy Guy (Light) (Shy Guy's Palette Swap) *Yellow Shy Guy (Light) (Shy Guy's Palette Swap) *Green Shy Guy (Light) (Shy Guy's Palette Swap) *Black Yoshi (Medium) (Yoshi's Palette Swap) *Pink Yoshi (Medium) (Yoshi's Palette Swap) *Blue Yoshi (Medium) (Yoshi's Palette Swap) *Orange Yoshi (Medium) (Yoshi's Palette Swap) *White Yoshi (Medium) (Yoshi's Palette Swap) *Black Shy Guy (Light) (Shy Guy's Palette Swap) *Pink Shy Guy (Light) (Shy Guy's Palette Swap) *Blue Shy Guy (Light) (Shy Guy's Palette Swap) *Orange Shy Guy (Light) (Shy Guy's Palette Swap) *White Shy Guy (Light) (Shy Guy's Palette Swap) *Link (Super Medium) *Villager (Light) *Isabelle (Super Light) *Mii (Any) *Mii Outfit A (Any) *Mii Outfit B (Any) *Kamek (Super Medium) (New) *Magikoopa (Light) (New) *Professor Elvin Gadd (Super Medium) (New) *Hammer Bro. (Super Light) (New) *Nabbit (Super Medium) (New) *Metal Luigi (Heavy) (New) *Metal Bowser (Heavy) (New) *Boom Boom (Heavy) (New) *Pom Pom (Super Heavy) (New) *Fawful (Light) (New) *Baby Yoshi (Feather) (New) *Wart (Super Heavy) (New) *Geno (Medium) (New) *Mallow (Super Light) (New) *Boshi (Super Medium) (New) *Smithy (Super Heavy) (New) *Plessie (Cruiser) (New) *Pac-Man (Super Medium) *Ms. Pac-Man (Super Medium) *Blinky (Super Medium) *Mametchi (Light) *Don-chan (Light) *Strawberry Don-chan (Light) *Knight Don-chan (Light) *Toadsworth (Light) (New) *Baby Wario (Feather) (New) *Baby Waluigi (Feather) (New) *Fly Guy (Super Light) (New) *Koopa Troopa with Spiny Shell (Super Light) (New) *Dixie Kong (Light) (New) *Tiny Kong (Cruiser) (New) *Blooper (Super Light) (New) *Boo (Super Light) (New) *Cosmic Spirit (Cruiser) (New) *King Bob-omb (Heavy) (New) *Lubba (Heavy) (New) *King K. Rool (Heavy) (New) *Pianta (Heavy) (New) *3 Motley Bossblob Koopas (Feather) (New) *Antasma (Cruiser) (New) *Paper Mario (Super Medium) (New) *Baby Donkey Kong (Feather) (New) *Baby Bowser (Feather) (New) *Baby Birdo (Feather) (New) *Walberto (Heavy) (New) *8-bit Mario (Medium) (New) *Cosmic Mario (Super Medium) (New) *Robo Mario (Medium) (New) *Wasparo (Cruiser) (New) *Koopa Kid (Medium) (New) Download Characters *Captain Falcon (Cruiser) (New) *Cowboy Jed (Cruiser) (New) *Spongebob (Medium) (New) *Flick The Ant (Super Light) (New) *Spyro the Dragon (Light) (New) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Medium) (New) *Crash Bandicoot (Super Medium) (New) *Batman (Cruiser) (New) *Hulk (Heavy) (New) *Shrek (Heavy) (New) Tracks New Tracks Mushroom Cup #Luigi Circuit #Neverland Ranch #Hawaii Beach #Thwomp Desert Flower Cup #Wiggler Garden #Mario Circuit #Honey Island #Wario's Bank Star Cup #Yoshi Grasslands #Blooper Lagoon #Peach Circuit #Frozen Jungle Special Cup #Diamond City #Stardust Mountain #Bowser Castle #Rainbow Road Old Tracks Shell Cup #SNES Mario Circuit 4 #GBA Riverside Park #3DS Daisy Hills #Wii Toad's Factory Banana Cup #DS Shroom Ridge #3DS Rock Rock Mountain #GBA Boo Lake #Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon Leaf Cup #N64 Wario Stadium #GCN Mushroom City #Wii U Toad Harbor #3DS Wario Shipyard Lightning Cup #3DS Rosalina Ice World #Wii U Electrodome #GCN Bowser Castle #GBA Rainbow Road DLC Tracks Emerald Cup #Tropical Resort #Bikini Bottom #Ant Island #Shrek's Swamp Bandicoot Cup #(Crash Bandicoot Themed Track) #(Batman Themed Track) #(Hulk Themed Track) #(Spyro the Dragon Themed Track) Arcade Cup #AGP Yoshi Park 2 #AGP Mario Beach #AGP Pac-Labyrinth #AGP Rainbow Coaster DX Cup #DX Kingdom Way #DX Tropical Coast #DX Omatsuri Circuit #DX Sky Arena Items Returning Items *Coin *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Black Shell *Triple Black Shell *Gold Shell *Triple Gold Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shells *Banana *Triple Bananas *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Golden Mushroom *Fire Flower *Star *Blooper *Bob-omb *Spiny Shell *Lightning *Bullet Bill *Boomerang Flower *Piranha Plant *Super Horn *Super Leaf *Mega Mushroom *POW Block *Item-Stealing Boo *Coin-Stealing Boo *Fake Item Box New Items *Ice Flower *Double Cherry *Ultra Nine Vehicle Parts Karts *Standard Kart (New) *Pipe Frame *Red Fire *Green Fire *Heart Coach *Bloom Coach *Turbo Yoshi *Turbo Birdo *Goo-Goo Buggy *Rattle Buggy *Toad Kart *Toadette Kart *Koopa Dasher *Para-Wing *DK Jumbo *Barrel Train *Koopa King *Bullet Blaster *Wario Car *Waluigi Racer *Piranha Pipes *Boo Pipes *Parade Kart *DS Kart *B Dasher *Shooting Star *Poltergust 4000 *Streamliner *Royale *Light Tripper *Egg 1 *Cucumber *Mushmellow *4-Wheel Cradle *Rambi Rider *Wildlife *Brute *Dragonfly *Tyrant *Hurricane *Power Flower *Light Dancer *Banisher *Dry Bomber *Gold Mantis *ROB-BLS *ROB-LGS *Wii Kart *Booster Seat *Mini Beast *Cheep Charger *Tiny Titan *Blue Falcon *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter *Honeycoupe *3DS Kart *Birthday Girl *Bumble V *Bruiser *Soda Jet *Tiny Tug *Cact-X *Koopa Clown *Cloud 9 *Zucchini *Blue Seven *Bolt Buggy *Wii U Kart *Mach 8 *Steel Driver *Cat Cruiser *Circuit Special *Tri-Speeder *Badwagon *Prancer *Biddybuggy *Landship *Sneeker *Sports Coupe *Arcade Kart *Firey Dasher *Green Train *Soul Varoon *Royal Racer *Egg Rider *Ghost Plane *Tamagotchi Carriage *Sweets Party *Mush Run *Country Winner *Spikey Shell *DX Kart *Lightning Champ *Rainy Dream *Vacuum Star *Road Galleon *Bull Track *Don Doko Drive *Galaxy Comet *Metal Spark *Road Jetter *Marine Diver *X Racer *Drill Master *Ultra Speeder *GLA *W 25 Silver Arrow *300 SL Roadster *Bronze Kart (New) *Silver Kart (New) *Gold Kart (New) *Rainbow Kart (New) Bikes *Standard Bike (New) *Zipper *Wii Bike *Bullet Bike *Bit Bike *Quacker *Magikruiser *Jet Bubble *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher *Flame Runner *Wario Bike *Shooting Star *Spear *Phantom *Wii U Bike *Comet *Sport Bike *The Duke *Flame Rider *Varmint *Mr. Scooty *Jet Bike *Yoshi Bike *Purple Strike *Ultra Chaser *Bronze Bike (New) *Silver Bike (New) *Gold Bike (New) *Rainbow Bike (New) ATVs *Standard ATV (New) *Wii U ATV *Wild Wiggler *Teddy Buggy *Dyno Buggy *Ultra Voyager *Bronze ATV (New) *Silver ATV (New) *Gold ATV (New) *Rainbow ATV (New) Tires *Standard Tires *Monster *Roller *Slim *Slick *Metal *Button *Off-Road *Sponge *Wood *Cushion *Mushroom *Blue Standard *Red Standard (New) *Green Standard (New) *White Standard (New) *Hot Monster *Cold Monster (New) *Azure Roller *Crimson Slim *Cyber Slick *Retro Off-Road *Bronze Tires (New) *Silver Tires (New) *Gold Tires (New) *Rainbow Tires (New) Gliders *Super Glider *Peach Parasol *Flower Glider *Swooper *Cloud Glider *Wario Wing *Waddle Wing *Parachute *Parafoil *Bowser Kite *Plane Glider *MKTV Parafoil *Bronze Glider (New) *Silver Glider (New) *Gold Glider (New) *Rainbow Glider (New) Category:Racing Category:Mario Kart Category:Super Mario Category:Mario Games Category:"E" rated Category:New Games Category:Nintendo Category:2017 games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:SNES Mario Circuit 4 Category:GBA Riverside Park Category:Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon Category:3DS Shy Guy Bazzar Category:DS Shroom Ridge Category:3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon Category:Wii Toad's Factory Category:Wii U Shy Guy Falls Category:GCN Mushroom City Category:Wii U Sunshine Airport Category:3DS Rock Rock Mountain Category:GBA Ribbon Road Category:Wii U Bone Dry Dunes Category:N64 Wario Stadium Category:SNES Bowser Castle 1 Category:GBA Rainbow Road Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Upcoming Games Category:Bug's Life Category:Marvel Category:DC Universe Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Series Category:Crash Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Shrek Category:Animal Crossing Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:F-Zero Category:DLC Category:Nintendo 4DS Games Category:Nintendo 4DS Category:SNES Category:SNES Games Category:NES Category:NES Games Category:Wii games Category:Wii Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:N64 Category:N64 Games Category:Game Boy Games Category:Game Boy Category:Nintendo Gamecube Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube